


My knight really does have shining armour

by Mangafrk



Category: VIXX
Genre: Daddy Kink, Mecha, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: The creation of your dreams has finally been completed. Now, the only thing left to do is use it.





	My knight really does have shining armour

It had taken far too long, you have spent over a year trying to come up with the perfect prototype. However, it was now complete, and it all seemed to be worth it. 

You press your hands to the metal casing of Rovix's chest, inhaling deeply. Nothing had even happened and you could already feel yourself becoming aroused. You had always been attracted to the robot, even when it was just a head. You raise one shaking hand to it's neck, pressing the button you installed in the side to enable it to turn on. As it whirs to life underneath your fingertips, your breathing begins to pick up. You moan softly as your hips buck, the image of the robot pinning you to the bed that you'd thought of so many times is finally in reach. The red lights in its eyes finally turn on as it slowly begins to move, getting a feel for the body that it now has.    

Now that Rovix is fully consious, you silently regret not giving it a voice. You can only imagine what could have been if you had given it the ability to talk down to you, or give praise. You shiver and whine softly, causing the robot to tilt it's head to the side in slight confusion. You had only given it one thing to do when programming, but it appeared that it didn't quite understand the human signs of arousal. You decide that it would be a good idea to make your intentions a bit more obvious to something that was less than human. 

You gently run your hands down it's torso until you get to it's crotch. While you had made it so it was permanently hard, there is no way that it would know what that meant. You had only programmed the ability to understand what you wanted when it was touched. It seems to suddenly understand what you wanted as the parts inside start making noise again. You pull away slowly to move over to the bed, laying down on your back. You had taken off your clothes before turning on your creation, wanting there to be nothing in the way when you got what you wanted. You had prepped yourself too, getting up to four fingers on the thought of receiving something more. You grab the lubricant from on top of the bedside drawer and open the top. 

You gesture for Rovix to come over to you, and it obliges. The quiet sound of his gear slowly grinding together causes you to groan in anticipation. Once it gets close enough to touch, you open the bottle of lube and pour some over it's metal cock. You slowly begin to stroke it to spread the liquid over the entire thing. 

Once you deem it ready, you use both hands to spread yourself, moaning as you expose your entrance. It seems to understand what you want as it kneels on top of the bed, slowly moving forward to bring it's crotch closer. You push your hips back as you try to get the metal head to finally touch you. When it finally hits your skin, you shiver at how cold it is compared to your body. It makes you realize just how hot this is making you feel. 

You feel the metal press against your entrance, your hips bucking as you try to push it in. Rovix finally pushes it's hips forward, slowly moving inside of you. Your back arches at the stretch you feel immediately. The cold of the metal just adds to the pleasure, making your moans even more breathless. 

Once it enters completely, it almost immediately begins thrusting. The hip motions had been the hardest part to create. It had taken a lot of research of muscle anatomy to create something that was realistic to the real thing. Finding out the proper way to simulate someone thrusting their hips forward took the most time out of anything. Though you soon realize that it was all incredibly worth it. 

The amount of pleasure it gives you is incredible, so much so that you rock your hips back every time to meet it's thrusts. Having spent so much time in the work room, you never had the time to hook up with anyone, not that they could compare to what you really wanted anyways. So to feel something so new, it was quite wonderful.

You moan loudly as you feel yourself begin to get close. "Oh, oh daddy~" Rovix doesn't seem to mind the name, so you hear yourself repeat it softly, "Harder daddy~!"

The robot seems to hear your plea, because the whirring of it's gears increases as it's hips begin to move faster. You tilt your head back and let your back arch even more as you get closer and closer to your orgasm. 

You begin to feel the familiar feeling of pleasure running up your spine as you cry out. "Gonna come daddy~!" It lets out one last strong thrust as you come undone beneath it, moaning loudly as you feel yourself come hard.

A feeling similar to shame crawls up your spine after you come, the fact that you had gotten off on something that wasn't even human was dirty, and yet all it did was make you hotter. 

You turn Rovix off with your foot, watching as the red lights of its eyes slowly fade away into nothingness as it stops moving. You move to get off but bite your lip in hesitation. Instead of getting off to clean yourself, you begin fucking yourself on its cock again, mewling loudly as you make yourself come for a second time. You are much more spent this time, pulling off of the robot and letting the metal slip out of you. You shiver at the sudden emptiness it brings. 

You shudder as you remove the part from the crotch of the robot, cleaning it off in the sink before putting it in a protective case for later use. You somehow manage to move the robot from the bed, putting it into a seated position in the corner of the room. When you finally finish cleaning up, you kneel by the now silent robot. You press your hand to it's metal cheek and gently kiss it's lips. You groan softly at the taste of metal in your mouth, licking your lips just to taste more. You press a kiss to the top of it's head next, saying goodnight before you turn off the lights and get into bed. 

You giggle softly as you think of all the things you could do with the robot now that he's complete. "I love you daddy~" you whisper, and you swear that you hear a similar sounding response from the other side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am for a gross tumblr blogger. (@fxck-vixx *throws finger hearts*)


End file.
